


Winter Vacation

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Vacation House Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda is seeking a quiet winter retreat in the mountains, but she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Vacation House Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Winter Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> In December 2018, I wrote a holiday fic where Wanda goes on a beach vacation and meets Vision. This time I’m repeating the same story, except it takes place at an air bnb cabin in Vermont. And with a bunch more smut. Still inspired by Paul Bettany’s Instagram account; it’s the gift that keeps on giving. 
> 
> WandaVision fix-its are coming but I’ve been working on this since December and have been almost finished for a couple weeks. I was glad to finally be able to finish it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Wanda got out of the uber at the bottom of a long driveway. She was grateful that she had been warned to change into snow boots before she got to the cabin. She trudged through the snow after a long flight and finally made it to the house.

She found the key under the Welcome mat as Tony had indicated. The inside was just as beautiful as the pictures had shown, with exposed wood and vaulted ceilings. She was excited to see the fireplace with a full stack of wood for burning and instructions to light it.

Setting her bags down, Wanda set a fire roaring in the grate and cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa. She was drifting off to sleep as she heard the door creak open. She jumped to her feet. “Get out of here! I have pepper spray.” She neglected to mention it was in her bag on the other side of the room.

The intruder raised his hands. “My apologies for disturbing you. Are you renting the cabin?”

“Yes. The more important question is: who are you?”

He slowly lowered his hands into a more relaxed posture. “I am Vision. I live in a small hut behind the cabin. It appears we are both caught off-guard. I did not know that anyone would be here this week. That is why I chose to investigate when I saw smoke coming from the chimney.” He held up a key. “I suppose Tony forgot to inform you that I live on the grounds as well.”

Wanda’s heartrate was starting to slow. “Yeah.”

“I apologize again for frightening you.”

She shrugged, finally able to relax a bit. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Well, I will leave you to your vacation.” He began to turn before looking back to her. “Unless…Would you like to have a drink with me? To make up for startling you, I do know where Tony keeps the good wine and liquor.”

“Well…” She was hesitant to start drinking with a complete stranger, but he was handsome and she could use a drink to help her calm down. “Alright.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Red wine.”

“That is my favorite as well. I will be back momentarily.”

Without giving herself time to think, she rushed to the small bathroom on that floor. She fluffed up her hair and freshened her lipstick. She also removed her sweater, leaving her in only a lowcut t-shirt. She moved back to the couch, attempting to drape herself over it in an appealing position.

Soon, Vision returned with a wine bottle. Wanda suppressed a smirk when she caught his eyes darting toward her chest before he shook his head slightly and walked to the kitchen to retrieve some glasses. When he joined her on the sofa, he smiled at her tentatively.

He handed her glass. Wanda savored the aroma coming from the glass. She was no wine connoisseur, but it did seem exceptionally fine. The smooth, rich flavor warmed her as she swallowed.

“How long are you staying?”

“A week.”

“Well, enjoy yourself. If you need anything, my guest cabin is right out the back door.”

“Thanks.”

They both sipped their wine.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?”

“Truthfully, not much. I’m rather a solitary type of person. It suits me, most of the time, at least. I read or hike in the mountains.”

“It is a beautiful countryside. I never had that growing up.” Wanda vowed to say no more on the subject. She certainly didn’t need to touch on her lousy childhood with the handsome stranger.

“There are some good trails, though most of them are covered currently. I could give you some advice if you wish.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“If I may, why did you choose to vacation here?”

Wanda shrugged. She had asked herself the same question. “I was just browsing for a quiet place to go, and I fell in love with this cabin. Before I knew it, I had everything booked for my week off.”

“I hope you enjoy it. I won’t intrude on your time alone any longer. I am truly sorry for startling you earlier. I will see myself out.”

Despite his little speech, Wanda stood to go to the door with him. “I thought we agreed to blame that on my oh-so-gracious host.”

“Yes, well, still--. I was the direct cause of your distress. I would never want to cause you alarm in any way.”

Wanda had already practically forgotten her momentary fear. She was more upset by Vision blaming himself than his accidental intrusion. “No harm, no foul. I’m fully recovered now.”

“Good, good. Well, good night.” She saw him shaking his head at his self as she followed his path to the little hut.

Maybe this vacation would be even better than she thought.

***

Vision had just finished a late breakfast when he heard a knock on his door. The only one around here for miles was the beautiful woman who was renting Tony’s cabin. He ran a hand through his hair and wiped his beard to ensure there were no crumbs hiding there. “Good morning. Is there a problem at the house?”

“No,” she responded quickly. “It’s just so quiet here. Which is what I wanted, but sometimes it sounds better in theory than real life.”

“I understand. It can be quite isolating up here.” He paused, considering his offer. He supposed it could not hurt to make the invitation. “I was about to embark on a hike if you would like to join me.”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds great. Just let me change, and I’ll meet you back here.” He nodded.

When she rejoined him in her full winter gear, Vision led them toward the trees behind the property. “This is not one of the official trails I mentioned yesterday, but I know my way around here.”

They entered the forest, and the world immediately seemed different. There was a gentle hush that fell over everything. The snow muffled their footsteps, and they did not talk for a time. Vision glanced at her a few times, but he let her absorb the scenery. He did not quite know what to say.

Wanda eased his worry by questioning him about a local marten she pointed to in a nearby tree. He told her all he knew about the creature. She listened with a flattering intensity. It gave him the comfort to continue narrating everything they passed on their journey.

Until the slope started to grow steeper. He gathered that she did not have much experience with hiking, but Wanda rebuffed every offer to turn back. So, they kept climbing until they reached a point above the trees. Though Vision had completed this hike many times, he was surprised that they already arrived at his usual stopping point.

Wanda’s breath was huffing out at a rapid pace, but Vision pretended not to notice. When he observed that her breathing had returned to a more normal rate, he offered once more to lead them back to his hut. She finally accepted.

They strolled at a leisurely pace on the way back. They chatted about nothing in particular, but the return journey felt even faster than the hike up.

When they returned to his hut, the weather caught up to them, and they were both shivering despite their exertions. “I can make us some cocoa if you’d like.”

“Please.” Vision tried not to think about that word in that tone in her voice. This was just a friendly cup of cocoa.

He prepared the drinks and settled them on the coffee table. They drank in comfortable silence. Vision noted that Wanda was holding back a yawn. She caught him looking and blushed. “I’m not used to that kind of exercise.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. It was a difficult hike.”

“Mm-hmm. I think I’ll go take a nap.”

“Of course. Enjoy your rest.”

She stood, moving toward the door to put her outerwear back on. To his surprise, she looked up at him with a hopeful spark in her eyes. “Want to come over for dinner? I had some groceries delivered earlier.”

“I would love to.”

“Come up at six. I’ll be expecting you this time.” Vision smiled ruefully at her, but her playful shoulder nudge relieved any lingering guilt he might feel.

He watched her make her way back to the main cabin until she was safely inside. It could get very slippery out there. After that, he cleaned up the hot cocoa and graded some papers that were due after the break.

At five o’clock, he began to get ready to see Wanda. He put some gel in his hair to style it and selected his nicest sweater that still looked reasonably casual. There was no indication that this was a date, but after their day together, he had trouble looking at it as anything else. He was ready early, but he did not want to push his arrival too much. So he paced his little hut as the seconds crept by with maddening slowness.

When it was finally time, Vision made the short journey to the cabin. Sure enough, Wanda opened the door just as he was arriving. He was flattered by her eagerness to see him again.

“I hope you like eggs and bacon.”

“Yes, I do.”

“And you’re not put off by breakfast for dinner?”

“It is one of my favorites.”

It did not take them long to get through the meal. They talked easily, passing topics back and forth. Once they had finished cleaning up, Wanda smiled up at him. “Can we break out the good wine again?”

Vision nodded. He could always pay Tony back later. He went down to the cellar to remove a similar bottle to the one they had enjoyed the previous night. He poured two glasses for him. Wanda accepted hers with a simple thanks. He observed that she was regarding him intently. He did not know the source of her interest. He offered to rinse out their now-empty glasses in the sink to cover his nerves.

When Vision returned to the sofa, he could not help but notice that she was still staring at him. “Do I have something on my face? That is the one hazard of having a beard, I am afraid.” His attempt to lighten the mood failed utterly because her gaze was still burning into him.

“No, I’m sorry.” She looked down at her hands. Her focus shifted to playing with her rings.

“It’s perfectly alright. Would you like me to leave?”

“No!”

Vision smiled involuntarily at her outburst. “I will stay, then.” She smiled up at him. As she stared into his eyes, her expression shifted to something much more mischievous.

“Actually, I was thinking about how I haven’t had sex in two years.”

Vision practically choked. Those were the last words he had expected from her. “Oh?”

“Yeah, do you want to help me remedy that?”

Vision couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman before him. He had had several such offers when Tony first started renting his cabin, but he was never interested enough to follow through. But now, with Wanda, he was sorely tempted. There was only one problem. “It has been even longer for me.”

She backed away quickly, clearly embarrassed by his response to her proposition. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Vision cursed his tongue for failing to say what he truly wanted to.

“There’s no need to apologize. I did not mean to refuse you. I simply never get into these situations.”

Wanda recovered and smiled at him once more. “Neither do I.” She thought for a moment. “In that case, do you want to make out like horny teenagers instead?”

“That sounds like a fine compromise.” He reached for her hand to pull her to him. They sank into the kiss as if they had done this a hundred times before. She soon climbed into his lap, which allowed for a better angle. Though he did not quite know where to put his hands. He had not prepared himself for making out with a beautiful stranger tonight.

So Vision settled on cupping her face. He took her sigh as affirmation of his gesture. He stroked her cheekbones as their lips continued to move together.

The longer they kissed, the more they ground their hips together. Vision did not have a hope of hiding how much he was enjoying this. A fact that Wanda very much noticed when they pulled apart. Her smirk mixed with another slow roll of her hips made it clear that she knew what she was doing to him.

They fell back together. He was grateful that Wanda was not put off by his reaction. It gave him the courage to touch her more boldly. His hands wandered down to her breasts, and she arched into his touch.

He let his hands drift even lower to her hips. Drawing her hips toward his, he used this new leverage to lower her onto him. She moaned against his mouth, and Vision was very tempted to ask if they could do more.

But Wanda eventually pulled away. She was still flushed and smiling, even more gorgeous than before. But she disentangled herself from him. “Thanks for that. It was a good start.”

It was a clear dismissal. Vision suppressed his disappointment. It was probably for the best. “Of course. Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_.” Her tone of voice almost made Vision pull her back towards him, but he stood up instead.

“Have a good evening.”

“You, too.” Just as he was turning away to push the door open, she called out to him once more. “And if you feel the need to take care of yourself, feel free to think of me.”

He did not know what to say to that, so he simply raised his hand awkwardly in farewell. The sound of her tinkling laugh followed him out the door.

***

Wanda woke up. She was confused at first to wake up in a strange bed. But she quickly reminded herself that this was her second morning on vacation. She was simply in her rental. Reassured, she stretched and padded downstairs.

She poured herself some cereal.

When she was done, she wondered if it was late enough to call Vision. But she decided against it. It would not do to be too clingy with a stranger she had already made out with. She blushed at the memory of the previous night. She had joked with Vision about acting like teenagers, but she truly had not felt that way since.

But she focused her energy on other things. She was here to relax. So she threw a few more logs on the fire and bundled herself up to read.

Her book carried her through the early afternoon.

But she was still lonely. Against her better judgment, she did decide to text Vision. His response came flatteringly quickly. She considered what she would wear to meet him.

***

They had gone their separate ways all the following day and Vision could almost believe the previous night had been a particularly realistic fantasy until Wanda texted him to invite him to dinner. He accepted eagerly despite his slight confusion over where they stood.

When he stood at her door, he smoothed his hair and beard and tried to straighten his sweater.

She smiled when she opened the door, but her brow furrowed when it landed on the bundle in his arms, a collection of greenery that he had collected from the pine trees in the back. “Uh, thanks.”

“I-I’m sorry. No flowers around here at this time of year, but I wanted to give you something.”

“They are pretty. I do really like them. Thank you!”

Vision still worried that she only became more enthusiastic for his benefit, but he appreciated the thought nonetheless.

***

After dinner, Wanda wasted no time in cuddling up to Vision when they settled on the couch. His arm went around her shoulders naturally. She picked an innocuous romantic comedy that could play in the background.

A while into the movie, Vision gently kissed her neck. He looked up at her quickly, a question in his eyes. She nodded. She had been intending to continue her plan of seducing him. She was pleased that he’d made the first move this time.

Vision continued placing more kisses across her neck and down to her shoulder. She leaned into his touch and craned her neck to kiss him on the mouth again. Vision returned everything she gave. She needed more of him.

Wanda drew one of his hands lower, slipping it under her shirt. He whispered in her ear. “Do you want me to touch you, Wanda?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

Vision slid his hand lower, into her underwear and directly to her core. He stroked her experimentally and she shuddered. He read her body masterfully, touching all the spots that made warmth surge through her. It felt like only a few moments before all her muscles were clenching around his fingers. She came with a cry.

When the afterglow had faded a bit, Vision kissed her cheek and withdrew his hand. “Excuse me for a minute, please.” She could see his flush as he hung his hand by his side. She blushed herself when she saw the evidence of her arousal all over his fingers.

He resumed his earlier position with an arm around her shoulder. She wanted to return the favor, but Vision made no move to kiss her or encourage further intimacy. Instead, he now seemed engrossed in the movie.

When it ended, Vision quickly stood to leave. “Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time.”

“Thank you for keeping me company. And other things.” She grinned at him as he ducked his head.

“My pleasure.” She wanted to respond that he hadn’t really gotten that, but he seemed ready to leave. There would be time for that before she left.

“I’ll see you around then.”

“I do hope so. Have a good night.”

“You too.” She sank back against the door after she closed it behind him. She really didn’t know what she was doing. But it was far too fun to stop.

Wanda fell asleep thinking of his hands on her and his mouth against her neck. And she luxuriated in the covers as she slowly came to wakefulness the next morning. She’d had a wonderful time with Vision, and she planned her continued seduction attempts.

It had been so long since anyone else had brought her pleasure, and he did not disappoint. He matched her every fantasy. She only hoped that she would be able to return the favor later.

***

Vision was surprised to find Wanda at his door early the next morning. “Are you feeling lonely already, Wanda?”

“No, this time there is a slight problem. The shower’s not working. Will you take a look, please?”

“Most definitely.” He followed her back to the main house, trying not to take her question as an opportunity to look at her very thoroughly.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“You’re not in it.”

Vision was a bit taken aback. He truly expected to have to fix the shower, not a pick-up line. “Oh?”

Wanda leaned toward him, resting her hands on his chest. “After last night, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind getting even closer.”

“I would not mind at all.” He had been thinking about little else for several days now.

Despite their conversation and Wanda’s very open flirtation, he was still surprised when she immediately stripped off her shirt and moved to slide her pajama pants down her legs. He was rendered immobile by her nakedness. Until she smirked up at him. “You’re not going to go into the shower like that, are you?” He shook his head.

When she turned away to turn on the water, Vision was finally able to function enough to remove his own clothing. But he could not stop sneaking glances at her bottom. She stepped inside and stuck her arm out to beckon him join her. Vision slid in behind her.

They merely let the water fall over them for a while. Vision had not often shared showers even while in a relationship, so he was unsure of the etiquette of the situation. Though now that he was here, he wondered why he had not done it more often. It gave him a fine opportunity to admire Wanda’s entire body and to be close without invading each other’s space.

Not that he would mind if she did.

Eventually, she did turn to him. “Is the water a good temperature?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Good.” She leaned toward him, and Vision’s hands unconsciously went to her hips. She leaned up to kiss him. He savored every movement of their mouths together. Drawing his fingertips inward, he teased at Wanda’s entrance. She moaned, clutching at his shoulder and burying her face in his neck.

He pressed first one and then another finger into her. She was just as responsive as she had been the night before. She rocked her hips against his fingers, encouraging him to move faster. Vision took her suggestion, applying more pressure. Wanda kissed him desperately once more.

He thrust his fingers into her even faster. He was rewarded when she cried out even louder and sank into his chest. He held her with one arm as he removed the other. He had resisted the urge to lick her taste from his fingers last night, but Wanda seemed open to everything. He did not think she would be put off by it.

Vision was grateful to be right when her eyes darkened on him. She gave him another deep kiss before turning around. She started the actual process of washing her hair and body. Vision was content to give her pleasure, but his cock was aching insistently. He had not wanted to pressure her last night. Just because he had provided her an orgasm didn’t mean she was under any obligation to do the same to him.

And he would not pressure her now. But this determination did not do anything to relieve the strain.

Made even worse when she finished rinsing off and pressed herself against him entirely. Her bottom was rocking into him. He tried not to groan and buck his hips against her until she turned her head to smile at him. “It’s okay. We’ve been acting like teenagers all week. You can move with me.”

Vision struggled to swallow. She rocked against him even more insistently and he gave into the urge to press back against her. She continued to move with him as he thrust against her back. After so long, it did not take long for him to find his release.

Vision rested his chin against Wanda’s shoulder, kissing any skin he could reach. “Thank you.” She rested her hands over his where they lay against her stomach. They stood under the water in peaceful silence again before finishing their washing.

It might have been the best shower Vision ever had.

***

After their shared shower, Wanda led Vision to the bed. “Mmm. Wanna take a nap?”

“That sounds lovely.”

They lazed in bed for hours. The sun was slanting through the curtains by the time they decided to get up again.

Wanda stole Vision’s shirt. She smirked when she felt his eyes on her. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, it looks better on you, after all.”

“We can argue about that later.” Vision ducked his head. She smiled at the flush that was creeping over his cheeks. “Ready for dinner?”

“Yes, I did work up quite an appetite.” Wanda was slightly surprised at his smirk. It was the most attractive expression she’d seen on him so far.

“You did. You deserve a treat.” She did mean to imply something naughty. It was so fun to see Vision flush a deep crimson.

She could tell he got her message when the expected color flooded his cheeks.

They made a quick dinner of sandwiches. Wanda was hungry for other things besides food.

They settled on the couch. Wanda was content to cuddle for a while. They watched tv, exchanging the occasional kiss. Neither made any move to go further. But Vision’s eyes were still bright when they looked at her. Eventually, their kisses did lengthen. Wanda climbed into his lap.

Soon enough, she could feel his cock hardening again. She relished his groan in her ear. He was still trying to calm himself, but there was no need. Wanda had a plan.

She raised her head to look him directly in the eye. “Do you like blow jobs?”

Vision stared at her wordlessly. “I do.”

“Good.” She lowered herself to the floor between his knees.

She already had his belt off and his zipper down before he weakly protested, “You don’t have to do this for me.”

She grinned up at him as she squeezed him over his underwear. “Oh, I want to.” He gave her a relieved smile, letting his head fall back. He raised his hips to help her expose his cock. It looked just as perfect as it had felt against her earlier.

Wanda opened her mouth to take him in. She used every trick she knew. She swirled her tongue around him, tightened her lips, licked the length of his cock from base to tip. Over and over again. He buried her hands in her hair, drawing a moan from her. She wondered how Vision knew so intuitively what she liked.

She didn’t have any more time for such thoughts when she worked him through his climax. He sagged lower on the couch, completely relaxed. Wanda slid back up beside him. She enjoyed the opportunity to see him so carefree. Vision smiled dreamily at her when he finally opened his eyes.

Wanda leaned into kiss him when a phone started ringing across the room. It wasn’t her ringtone. And Vision dashed to grab it from his coat pocket, heedless of his pants becoming tangled around his ankles.

“Hello?...Yes, this is he….Yes, I understand….I will be there in ten minutes….Thank you, officer.”

When he ended the call, he wiped his hand tiredly over his face. He almost seemed surprised to see Wanda still sitting there. Then, he looked down, and his adorable flush returned. He immediately started re-dressing himself. “Apologies, Wanda, but I must leave you.”

“What’s up? You’re not under arrest, are you?” She was trying to lighten his notably worsened mood, but it fell flat. His frown only deepened.

“No. I have an agreement with one of my students. He frequently finds himself in trouble. His parents are less than supportive. I have promised to pick him up at need if he keeps up with his schoolwork and talks to me if he’s ever in dire need. I need to go right away.”

Wanda approached to give him the briefest kiss on the cheek. “Of course. I get it. I’m glad he has a teacher like you. I wish I’d had that when I was a teenager.” She hadn’t meant to admit that. Vision replied with an understanding smile.

He returned her kiss. “Thank you.” He went to retrieve his coat. He waved at her and she waved back. His mind was clearly absorbed by his student, so she let him go. She hoped everything would be okay.

***

Vision finally returned to his hut in the early hours of the morning. As exhaustion fell on him, he was able to fully mourn the lost moments with Wanda. They’d already enjoyed each other several times the previous day, but they had been heading toward another exciting development.

After a few hours of sleep and a (lonely) shower, Vision prepared his offering to make up for his abrupt departure. His last gift had not gone over too well, but he had to try again.

He settled on a plate of home-baked cookies. His recipe always brought requests for more. He trusted that Wanda would react no differently.

Wanda opened the door before he was even able to knock. He couldn’t help but be flattered by her eagerness. “Hi! I saw your car outside earlier. I was just coming to check on you.”

“Everything is well.” He held up the plate of cookies. “But I wanted to offer you an apology after leaving so abruptly last night.”

“I’ll take them, but there’s really no need. Your student was more important.”

“Still, I feel awful for leaving you…unsatisfied.”

She smiled at him in a way that made his mouth go dry and his trousers grow tight. “Oh, don’t worry. I can take care of myself. Besides I thought we agreed we were even.” Her smile grew even more mischievous. “I’ll just bring this into the kitchen. Want some milk?”

“Yes.”

“Just wait here a sec.” She left before he could offer his help.

A few minutes later, Vision was still standing awkwardly in the entryway when he realized he had not heard any glasses being taken out or the refrigerator door opening and closing. He went to see if he could help. “Wanda, can I-.”

His mouth fell open at the sight before him. “These are really good cookies, Vizh.” She was eating one with slow deliberation, but that was not the sight arresting him. She was sitting on the counter, legs spread. With no underwear, only a pajama top still covering her.

“Ah?” No other sound saw fit to leave his mouth.

Her smirk was truly devastating. “No apologies necessary, but if you really want to make it up to me, you could finish what I started last night.”

All he could do was nod as he sank to the floor before her. He had wanted to devour her since the first night they met. Who was he to turn down her offer?

So, he immediately began suckling her clit. Wanda let out a delicious moan. It only made Vision suck harder. He looked up for a moment to see both her hands clutching the edge of the counter. Cookie pieces were crumbling to the floor around him.

Vision switched up his technique by licking her entire pussy before swirling his tongue around her clit again. Her hands moved to the back of his head. “More, please.”

He licked her more insistently. She was responding just as he might wish. Knowing how much she loved his fingers, he added them to his oral ministrations. He was coming to enjoy the feeling Wanda clenching around his fingers the most of all. His mouth and fingers worked her together. He tried to change it up for her. He wanted to impress Wanda.

Vision felt proud when Wanda collapsed backward, every inch of her shivering. Vision rose to his feet. He could not resist taking her hand. She raised a half-lidded gaze to him. He kept his eyes on hers as he licked the crumbs from her hand. She groaned and closed her eyes again. “Let’s go to bed, Vizh.”

“Gladly.” Vision lifted her up, carrying her up to the room she was occupying. He laid her down. She smiled up at him, and he knelt beside her. Wanda drew him down toward her, urging him to press into her. “Already?”

“Yeah, I want you. And you’re clearly ready.” She grabbed his still-clothed cock. He thrust his hips against her, and she shuddered. He only removed enough clothing to free his cock. There was something about both of them still being partially clothed. Then, he realized he had no condoms. But when he turned back to explain, Wanda was already holding a foil packet. She shrugged at his look. “I was hoping we’d get here, so I had some delivered with my groceries.”

He took the packet from her and kissed her lips. Thankfully, he had not forgotten how to do this after so many years. When the condom was on, he leaned toward her. “Are _you_ ready?”

“Yes.” She nodded eagerly.

He entered her in one smooth thrust. She rocked up into his, proving that she was indeed ready to start immediately. Bracing his elbows beside her head, Vision continued to thrust again and again. Wanda locked her legs around his hips.

If he thought feeling her wrapped around his fingers was the pinnacle of sexual experience, it was nothing compared to her whole body wrapped around him.

They moved together. Vision let himself kiss her neck. He nudged the fabric of her shirt aside to kiss ever lower over her chest. Soon, Wanda drew his face back to hers. She kissed him with equal hunger as her core was squeezing him.

He offered her a few more deep thrusts, steadfast in his resolve to give her everything. Wanda seemed equally determined. She pressed against him fiercely, alternating between kissing his mouth and any part of him that was not covered.

Vision reached a new level of pride when they came together. The ecstasy overwhelmed them both for an unknowable amount of time. When they finally resurfaced, Vision gently pushed her hair back and laid kisses on her jaw. Wanda swept her hand down his cheek.

Vision finally rolled to the side, thinking she might be more comfortable that way. They embraced each other. He was glad she seemed to enjoy cuddling as much as he did.

They continued holding each other quietly until Wanda broke the silence. “Mm. Could you get me a cookie please? Since the one I was eating crumbled.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, all too aware of the reason why the cookie fell apart. “Of course.”

When he returned, Wanda was sitting up. The covers were draped loosely around her hips, but her top half was bare as well. He was frozen at the door. She smirked at him. “Well, are you going to come closer or do I have to come over there to get my cookie?”

Her teasing was becoming more familiar, and it set him into motion toward her. Vision offered her the plate, and she ate it slowly. He shouldn’t find it so seductive, but the way she nibbled it with her eyes firmly on him was very alluring.

When Wanda finished, she beckoned him closer. “Why don’t you get naked, too? Then we can see and feel each other completely.” Vision complied with alacrity. He could think of nothing he wanted more at this moment.

They spent the rest of the day tangled in each other. Each new position was better than the last. Vision thanked the series of events that had led to Wanda choosing this cabin to vacation in. They only took a few quick breaks for snacks. They did not stop until they collapsed together, completely exhausted.

***

Wanda stretched. She was surprised when her arm bumped into a warm body. Only to remember the previous day with Vision. She had never intended to have a vacation fling, but now her new lover had even spent the whole night.

She couldn’t stop grinning to herself. She’d never had that much sex in one day either. She really couldn’t get enough of him, and fortunately it seemed mutual. But she was still leaving the next day. She settled back against Vision’s shoulder, willing such thoughts away.

She could enjoy what time they had left.

A while later, Vision’s fingertips started running up and down her arm. “Good morning, Wanda.”

She rolled over to face him. “Morning.” She traced her own hands down his chest. “Can I make you breakfast?”

“If you’d like.”

Wanda made them some eggs and fruit. The atmosphere was surprisingly comfortable. They didn’t know each other that well for having slept together. It should be awkward to just sit together eating breakfast where Vision had eaten her out the day before. But they chatted comfortably.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Not at all.” He glanced at her. “Today is your last day here, is it not?”

“Yeah.”

“May I spend it with you?”

“I was hoping you’d want to.” He leaned in to kiss her, a soft, sweet kiss that melted her from the inside out. It wasn’t the sort of kiss that spoke of seduction, but she pushed him away playfully. “But we can’t do what we did all day yesterday. I’m a little worn out.”

He flushed brilliantly. “Oh, I had not--. I didn’t expect--. That’s not why I--.”

She finally took mercy on him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I know. I was just teasing.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Want to watch a movie?”

“That sounds lovely.”

They sat on the couch and settled down to choose something. But they circled throughout hundreds of options on Tony’s many premium channels and found nothing. At some point, they gave up and simply chatted.

Wanda learned more about Vision’s students. And she told him about her life in the city in turn.

When they finally pulled out of their conversation, they had to blink to realize how low the sun had gotten in the sky. Vision reached for her hands, and she smiled at him. “I would like to make you dinner to celebrate your final night of vacation.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

“Give me one hour, please.”

Wanda used the time to change into the only dressy outfit she brought. She didn’t even know why she bothered, but Natasha insisted.

When she arrived at Vision’s hut, he opened the door to her with a smile. She grinned to herself at the way his mouth fell open slightly before he caught himself and ushered her inside. She hadn’t even bothered to wear a jacket for the short walk, but she did remove her shoes.

The space was small, but it was immaculately decorated as she would have expected. It fit perfectly with the mountain environment, full of natural touches and dark wood.

Soon, she noticed the table was prepared with a cloth tablecloth and candles. “You know, you don’t have to seduce me at this point.”

“I was thinking that I would like to romance you instead.”

“Ooh!” She let him guide her to the table with a gentle hand on her lower back. He even pulled her chair out for her. She certainly was not used to such treatment. She didn’t need it, but if this was romance, she was prepared to enjoy it while she could.

“Would you like a glass of wine?”

“If it’s red.” He pulled out a bottle that exactly matched her tastes.

She sipped at her glass, savoring the opportunity to watch Vision puttering about the kitchen. She was surprised when he returned to the table with only one plate of spaghetti. She raised a brow at him. He ducked his head, blushing in the light of the chandelier overhead. “Have you seen _Lady and the Tramp_?”

She nodded. “It was one of the first I watched when we came to the States.”

“It has always been my wish to reenact the classic dinner scene. I was hoping you would indulge me?”

“Sure. Why not.”

He handed her a fork, and she dug into her side of the plate. It took some time for them to catch on to the same long piece of spaghetti. As they grew closer, their lips met in the middle. It was a simple kiss, but she could see Vision’s pure happiness. She was glad to give that to him. The same thing happened several more times by the time they finished their meal.

Clean-up was a relaxed affair, only broken up a few good-natured splashes. When they returned to her new favorite spot, Wanda almost felt she could fall asleep, but she wanted to enjoy the last few hours she had with Vision.

They didn’t cuddle long when Vision asked, “Bed?” She nodded, letting out a shriek when he lifted her into his arms. “You seem a bit tired. I can help with that.”

He deposited her ever so gently on the bed, and Wanda gasped at the look in his eye. He sat next to her, resting his hand on her jaw. “May I undress you?”

“Yeah.” He stripped her with the same gentleness that he had laid her down. His fingertips barely brushed her skin. When she was bare, he simply gazed at her, and Wanda felt herself melting. She’d been naked with him before, but this somehow felt more vulnerable and honest than any interaction they’d had.

“Are you ready to sleep?” She shook her head, unable to speak. “Are you interested in continuing the romance of the evening?” She nodded. “May I make love to you?” She nodded again.

She was glad he seemed to understand that her silence was a result of emotion, not hesitation. He touched every inch of her reverently. Wanda finally moved to undress Vision amid these touches.

No more words were spoken once they were both lying naked together. They kissed each other slowly. Each touch was measured and exploratory. There was no need for franticness this time. Instead, they took their time discovering every bit of each other. Wanda was tired, but this was worth it. She felt adored like she never had been before.

And she realized fully how much she adored Vision in turn.

So they relaxed into the experience. Caresses and gentle kisses filled every moment. It truly did feel like lovemaking.

When they were done, she felt only bliss. Instead of collapsing total exhaustion, they drifted off into peaceful slumber.

***

Vision woke to find his limbs still entwined with Wanda’s, and he smiled. But the expression was short-lived when he realized she would be leaving in a few hours. He had offered to drive her to the airport to extend their time together as long as possible.

But it would not be enough.

He supposed that was why the thought of being someone’s vacation fling never appealed. He knew his propensity for falling prey to strong feelings too well.

But his attraction for Wanda got the better of him. He could not regret it, though he was facing a world of pain over the next weeks. He did not think his feelings for her would fade easily.

Vision paused in his musings when he noticed Wanda was now awake beside him. She looked away when he caught her staring at him. At least, he had hope that she was thinking similar thoughts.

When she turned back, she was smiling softly. “Hi.”

“Good morning.”

“I should probably get going.”

“Yes.”

“Um, could I use your shower this time?”

“Yes, make yourself at home.” Vision felt a blush burn through. Not the best choice of words considering she was leaving soon. She rose from the bed, still nonchalantly naked, and Vision was transfixed. She was walking toward the attached bathroom when he found his voice. “May I join you? It is beneficial to preserve water.”

Wanda’s bright smile fell on him like the sun. “Well, we have to do our part to save the planet.”

Vision chuckled and urged his limbs to move.

When the water came to the correct temperature, they climbed in together. For the first few minutes, they simply stood together under the hot spray. Wanda leaned her cheek against his chest, and Vision relished holding her.

But they did have to get on with the day. Vision offered to wash Wanda’s body. She handed him the loofah with a smile. He traced the sponge over every inch of her body, returning her smile when she sighed and leaned into him further.

When he was finished, Wanda took the loofah back. Following the same path on Vision, she let her fingertips brush against him.

Her strokes had a predictable effect on him despite all the sex they’d had in the previous couple of days. She was irresistible. With them standing so close, Wanda clearly recognized what she was doing to him. She grinned up at him, and he lowered his head to kiss her.

After they finally pulled apart to breathe, she pulled his head close to her mouth. “Once more for the road?” she murmured.

He lifted her easily into his arms. Her legs encircled him as he adjusted his arms to hold her. “Certainly.” He pressed into her after very little preamble. They fell into a fast rhythm until they were both satisfied.

They dried off and dressed quickly. Vision had intended to make her a full breakfast for her trip, but she only grabbed a couple pieces of toast before returning to the main cabin to finish her packing.

They reunited at his car. Wanda let him load her suitcase into his trunk and open the passenger door for her. He had always enjoyed providing such small gestures of caring for his partners. He knew that Wanda was not that to him, but he appreciated doing the same for her.

They chattered comfortably throughout the trip to the airport. Vision sensed that they were both trying hold back the fear of what was in store for them.

When he pulled up to the curb, he took out her suitcase. “Thanks.” She smiled softly up at him.

“Of course.” Thankfully, it was not a busy travel day. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before they leaned forward as one. Their lips met in sweet kiss that grew in power and intensity until they were holding each other and breathing heavily. They did not separate until the nearby attendant cleared his throat at them.

They smiled at each other sheepishly. “Well, thanks for the ride, Vizh.”

“It was my pleasure.” She still did not immediately go through the double doors. He worked up the nerve to ask what he had been planning to all morning. “Would you consider calling me when you get home? I would like to know that you arrived safely.”

“Sure.” She paused, equal uncertainty marring her smile. “And, um, I was thinking I could call you other times. If you want.”

“I did not want to ask too much, but I would enjoy speaking to you.”

“Will do, then.” She stood on her tiptoes to give him one more quick peck on the cheek. She was off without another word.

He supposed that it was best that they didn’t say goodbye. He would talk to her later that day after all.

Vision started to drive away. He mourned the loss of his time with Wanda, but maintained some hope for the future. She had said she would call him. And he had her number if he could only find the nerve.

Twenty minutes into his trip, Wanda’s name appeared on his display. He answered her call. “Hello, did you forget something?”

“No, I just have some time to kill. And I said I would call you. So, this is me calling you.”

“Well, it is nice to hear your voice again. It has been so long.”

He relished the sound of her laughter on the other end of the line. “Let me tell you about the person I saw in the security line…”


End file.
